Omiai
by Amber13
Summary: A play on the JDrama Omiai episode. Shin decides to try a more traditional approach in his courtship of Yankumi.


Omiai

Sawada Shin shifted slightly in his chair. Yankumi was late, but that was usual for her. He had an excellent view of the entrance, he expected that her expression when she saw him would be priceless.

It had been lonely all of these years, not seeing Yankumi every day. He made sure to visit her regularly, sometimes it seemed like he was as much of a fixture as Tetsu-kun or one of the other guys. That had not been a good thing. It seemed that he was placed in the same category as brother, along with them. He had tried moving in at romantic moments but that either got him thrown across the room or made her burst out laughing and making remarks about how he must have succumbed to her "sex appeal", which completely ruined the moment. She was good at that. But it was also strangely appealing at the same time. That was Yankumi, she was interesting and appealing and frustratingly untouchable. Having a half-dozen yakuza guys in the same house willing to kill him for doing anything to their ojou-san definitely added spice to the mix as well. Her grandfather seemed willing to just settle back and enjoy the show, of course that might be because Shin hadn't gotten anywhere yet.

The matchmater was prattling on annoyingly. Shin scowled. He didn't like Kyoto's wife anymore than he liked Kyoto. But Yankumi seemed to be incapable of saying no to her, so he hadn't really had much choice in picking the woman to arrange the Omiai. For her part, Kyoto's wife seemed excited to be able to rectify one of her "failures". Shin had phrased things very carefully, so that it seemed as if he were doing her a favor and not vice versa.

It was easy to start reminescing, remembering that omiai that he and his friends had spied on. It was that memory that had given him the idea for this. Even if Yankumi didn't take him seriously, it would definitely be interesting.

The doors flew open with a burst and Yankumi came running in, it was like a scene from a Yakuza movie. She was wearing one of _those _kimonos. Shin bit his lip to keep from laughing. It would definitely hurt his credibility. She was the only woman he had ever seen who was able to stride agressively while wearing a kimono.

She was bowing low and excusing herself for her lateness now. She still hadn't really looked at him. You'd think she would care a little bit more about knowing who her possible future husband would be. Shin scowled. She should take this more seriously.

Yankumi slowly peered up at him from behind her glasses.

Shin gazed steadily back at her.

"Sa-Sawada-kun" it was half scream, half squawck. Yankumi was staring around wildly now as if she expected people to jump out and start laughing.

"This is some kind of joke, right?" she laughed nervously.

He tried not to sigh or sulk, he had guessed that she would react this way. Shin had hoped that it would be otherwise, but Yankumi wouldn't be Yankumi if she reacted normally to an Omiyai.

Kyoto's wife whispered something furiously in Yankumi's ear and the younger woman sat down looking quite cowed.

"Kumiko-san." He said.

"Sawada-kun." She said.

Kyoto's wife fanned herself coyly and got up, saying something about leaving them alone to become acquainted. Finally.

Yankumi was just sitting there looking like someone had struck her with a metal pipe. No one ever sucessfully had, that Shin had seen, so it was a new expression for him to catalogue.

"I realize" Yankumi said slowly, "that students often develop affections for their teachers. And I can see how it would be easy to develop such an infatuation with -"

She was starting to go into one of her modes again, he cut her off.

"That's not what this is."

"Oh" her shoulders sagged with relief and she looked a little embarrased. "Is this a set-up" she stage whispered, "are your parents pressuring you to go to an Omiai and get married to be a dutiful son? As your teacher, I will absolutely help you!" Her eyes were shining and she stood up, striking a determined pose.

Shin thought vaguely about making something up and asking Yankumi to pretend to be his fiance. He could probably marry her before she figured it out. She was definitely a little too trusting. He sighed, no, it was important to do this properly. He didn't want pretend, he wanted reality.

"If you're not going to listen . . ." Shin made as if to stand up and leave. Yankumi could always be depended on to become serious when one of her students seemed hurt. There it was again, he growled to himself. Student. Even though he hadn't officially been her student for years, the relationship seemed impossible to escape from.

"No! I'm sorry, this is obviously very important to you Sawada-kun, please explain it to me so that I can understand." she was staring at him raptly and with determination, the way she stared at math problems. Well this was romantic.

"I - ," Shin found himself becoming awkward now, "I wanted to make my intentions clear." He scowled, what a dense woman! Couldn't she make this any easier?

"Yes, your feelings! Please make them clear to your humble teacher!" Yankumi's eyes were shining and she clasped one of his hands between her own.

"I'm not your student!" the yell escaped before he could contain it, it was just too much!

She looked as if she were about to cry, "Sa-Sawada-kun," it came out as a wail, "I promised that I would always look after all of you. You said, you said that I would always be a teacher." Tears were slipping down her face faster than Tetsu chopping onions.

"Idiot," he groaned and sunk his head into his hands, this was never going to work.

She stood up, "No matter how hard you try to push me away, Sawada, I will always be your sensei!"

"Can't you think of any other relationship," he muttered, staring at the patterns on her kimono. Geiko kimono had nothing on the ones worn by Yakuza.

"Well, the truth is," Yankumi blushed and looked down, "I know that it may seem very forward of me . . . "

Shin looked up hopefully.

"I've always thought of you as a sort of son."

A/N: After watching the Gokusen JDrama episode where there is an Omiai, I found myself writing this. I guess the Shin in this story is more of the current manga Shin though. I'm still trying to write something romantic. Please review .


End file.
